


fairycake

by ZephyrOfAllTrades



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awake the Snake (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Crowley woke up two weeks late, a little drabble, or rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrOfAllTrades/pseuds/ZephyrOfAllTrades
Summary: Prompt from: creativepromptsforwritingPrompt #522“This is the best you can do?”“No, it’s the best you deserve.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844170
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Week28:Baking





	fairycake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt link is [here](https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/623557191555776512/prompt-522).

"Right... so..." Crowley looked down at the fairycake barely as big as his fist, a dollop of buttercream sitting atop. No other adornments. It looked bland and half-heartedly done. He picked at it with the fork that had been thrusted into his face moments before, barely missing his sunglasses.

He could feel the crackling atmosphere of 'irritated angel' in the little kitchenette of the bookshop where he sat across a stone-faced Aziraphale.

"This is the best you can do?" he smirked, hoping to lighten the heavy mood that plagued over them since he came in. The angel had proudly told him of his baking escapades months before and had fantasized of being fed samples as he drifted off into his two-month hibernation. This was not how he pictured it would go.

"No," and the angel served himself a very luscious slice of Angel Cake from the pantry. He gave the demon a look, challenging him to ask for some himself. "It's the best you deserve after fourteen days of silence when you know I would be looking for you the moment July came," Aziraphale huffed. There was a brief flash of hurt in his eyes before returning to its unforgiving stare.

Crowley flinched. He didn't hear his alarm and had overslept. If the talking to he was given after he came back from his 19th century nap was any indication, he was certain he would be enduring a week's worth of nagging from the angel.

"Sorry," he mumbled, ducking his head.

"Just eat the damned cake," the blonde snapped.

The demon quickly complied, picking up the tiny thing and biting it in half. His eyes widened as flavor flooding his mouth. It had been soaked in some kind of alcohol and the buttercream had a hint of something savory. It was filled with decadent spicy chocolate. Not too sweet, not too bitter. Despite its unappetizing appearance, its taste was perfect, most definitely... divine. He wolfed the other half down, moaning.

"That was..." he said moments later, blinking up sheepishly at his friend. By some miracle, Aziraphale was able to keep a straight face despite the laughter in his eyes.

"Exactly what you deserve."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta forgot about this. My shortest work so far.
> 
> My tumbler is [here](https://zephyrofalltrades.tumblr.com/post/623592537949683712/prompt-522).
> 
> :D


End file.
